1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for printing an image at multiple locations on a golf ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses various methods for printing images on a surface of a golf ball.
However, the prior art has failed to disclose a method for printing an image at multiple locations on a golf ball in a cost effective and efficient manner.